1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a stereoscopic imaging display device and method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stereoscopic image display generates a three-dimensional (“3D”) image using a stereoscopic technique or an auto-stereoscopic technique. The stereoscopic technique uses parallax images with a high stereoscopic effect. For example, parallax images may include a left eye image and a right eye image.
Stereoscopic techniques may be classified into a glasses-type method and a non-glasses type method. The glasses-type method may include a patterned retarder method and a shutter glasses method. The patterned retarder method changes polarization directions of left and right eye images, to display the left and right eye images on a direct-view-type display device or projector, and implements a stereoscopic image using polarization glasses. The shutter glasses method displays the left and right eye images on a direct-view-type display device or a projector in a time-division manner, in order to implement a stereoscopic image using liquid crystal shutter glasses.
The non-glasses type method separates parallax images on a direct-view-type display device or projector using an optical plate, such as a parallax barrier and a lenticular lens. A direct-view type display may refer to a display device displaying light emitted from a light source. The direct-view type display may be implemented as one of a liquid crystal display, plasma display panel, or organic light emitting diode display.